Herukeiyaku (Spirit)
Herukeiyaku (地獄契約, "Hell's Contract") Character Outline Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō At anytime Herukeiyaku can summon his sealed form, consisting as two separate swords, but Herukeiyaku exist as a katana pair not a daishō. The katana have a simplistic design, consisting of a black cloth wrapped hilt, accented with blue diamonds, a circular crossguard and a basic blade with a blueish hue. *' :' Released with the command "Perish", Herukeiyaku begins spewing a black ooze from the tip of its blade as it changes into a form consisting of a long shaft of about two meters in length and a large tip that is a few inches in length. It is demonstrated by Makiko that her Zanpakuto's shaft is in fact multiple sections that can be screwed off and reconnected, with a longer spear possible by using her Spiritual Energy to produce additional sections, allowing her to attack an opponent from vast distances away. Shikai: Released with the command "Perish", Herukeiyaku begins spewing a black ooze from the tip of its blade as it changes into a form consisting of a long shaft of about two meters in length and a large tip that is a few inches in length. It is demonstrated by Makiko that her Zanpakuto's shaft is in fact multiple sections that can be screwed off and reconnected, with a longer spear possible by using her Spiritual Energy to produce additional sections, allowing her to attack an opponent from vast distances away. : Shikai Special Ability: Herukeiyaku's primary power lies in its ability to absorb the souls of those Makiko defeats in battle and then impales with her blade. This harvesting of souls means a fate worse than death for those absorbed as they are unable to pass on and reincarnate; instead they are forever bound to Makiko for as long as she is alive and as the master Makiko can either force them to serve her or simply replicate their powers for her own use. This power is adored by Makiko as it is the ultimate weapon for killing. ::Tenshō (転生, "transmigration of souls"): By calling on the souls she has sealed within her blade Makiko is able to summon them as avatars to fight beside her in combat effectively becoming a one woman army. These avatars feel no pain and have full access to their original abilities but they have no sense of self acting as a hive mind with Makiko being the ruler of their thoughts. ::Rin'netenshō (輪廻転生, "all things being in flux through the endless circle of birth, death, and rebirth"): ::Utsushirei (写し霊, "copy soul"): This is the power to replicate the stolen powers that Makiko has absorbed using her shikai special ability. This is the primary power used by hher zanpakutō which has led to several individuals to think it is her only original power. :::X-Saber (X-セイバー, X - seibā): is the name of the Fullbring he stole from an unnamed plus while roaming Karakura Town. With it he also gained use of its focus, an X-shaped pendant that was given to the plus by their mother before her untimely death by the hands of their father. When triggered it transforms into a double-edged one-handed sword. The blade cross-section is hexagonal with no fuller. On the flats of the blade near the hilt is a jewel, etched into the steel or emblazoned in gold. It has a blue or purple curved crossguard in the shape of a pair of wings with a small yellow star where it meets the hilt. The hilt is often padded red with a non-ornate blue pommel. :::Kazansei '(火山性, ''Volcanic): A shikai ability she brutally stole from a dying shinigami. Makiko will conjure a tremendous amount of spiritual energy that will then take on a similar composition of magma, including its scolding heat, which quickly encircles a target and traps them within a giant sphere of molten rock. The sphere will then begin to set itself ablaze as it proceeds to incinerate anything inside of it and begin to harden, forming a mass of obsidian the size of a large mountain, forever trapping the target inside. :::'''Hitogoroshi (殺人者, Manslayer): Hitogoroshi's ability grants Makiko the ability to manipulate an abnormal form of energy that takes on a dark ooze-like appearance. This energy allows her to negate or destroy an opponent's technique if it comes into contact with her zanpakuto and even severely weaken an opponent if they come into contact with the energy themselves. Once anything has made contact with the energy created by Hitogoroshi, Makiko can then apply a gravatational force to it, allowing her to cause an opponent to be ripped apart by the sheer pressure of gravity or can cause an opponent to become immobile by removing their center of gravity. :::Nusumi (盗み, Theivery): Makiko's cruel, yet most standard form of attack against her opponents. When invoking the technique, she gestures her hand toward her target and states what she wishes to remove from her opponent. Upon doing so, she swipes her hand towards them and the opponent loses whatever it is that she requests. Makiko typically takes away one of the five sense from the target in order to weaken them for easy picking. However, she can become far more deadly and simply remove body parts or even organs from her opponent, though those with sufficient levels of spiritual energy are able to resist the more deadly effects but, become more susceptible to the less dangerous effect of this ability. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Inner World Resident